Percabeth's future through many different views
by percabethforeverandalways0818
Summary: This is Percabeth's future through their eyes and others. Every major event will be told here. Please review
1. Sally: The wedding

**I was writing an update for another story and thought about this. I had to start writing. Tell me what you think. I don't own PJO or any other books by Rick Riordan.**

"Mrs. Blofis, can I ask you a question?" Annabeth asks me. We are in the living room looking through old photo albums before her wedding to my baby boy in 3 days.

"Anything honey." I reply. She looks at me. I can't wait for her to be officially part of our family.

"At the wedding... could you, possibly, give me away? You don't have to if you don't want to." she says playing with her ring. I smile, tears welling up.

"Of course honey. I would be honored." I respond.

"Thank you." she says gratefully.

"Annabeth, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you ask your father?" I ask. Her eyes lose a hint of their happiness.

"I never was his family. Not since he got married. You guys are my family. I want someone very important to both Percy and me to be the one that gives me away." she says. I hug her.

"I am truly honored Annabeth." I say.

"So Percy got his toe stuck in the drain when he was 4?" she asks.

"Yes, I was ready to cut his foot off." she laughs.

"That's why he has that scar on his toe?" she asks.

"Yeah. I pulled his toe out and the blood just came gushing out." I explain. She smiles.

"He looks different as a baby." she says looking through the pictures.

"Same hair and same eyes." I say.

"Same lopsided grin too." she adds. I smile and nod.

"Just like his father." I whisper. Annabeth smiles.

"It's kind of creepy how much they look alike." she adds.

"He is just as much of a handful now as he was then." I add again.

"Tell me about it." she says sighing. I laugh. You can tell how much she loves him. I love that he found her. This is the only girl for him. She's all I wanted for him. Now, he has her. Thank the gods he didn't let her go for anyone else.

"Annabeth, thank you." I say.

"For what?" she asks.

"For putting up with him for all of these years. For loving him more than anyone else." I answer. She smiles faintly.

"Thank you for raising him so well." she says.

"Well, why don't we go make dinner? I'll teach you how to make blue cookies afterward." I say standing up.

"Ah, the famous blue cookies. I would love to learn from the master." she says smiling. I smile at her.

"Well, come along my protege." I joke. She laughs. My son is very lucky to have her.

3 days later: The wedding

I walk into Annabeth's dressing room. There she is in her dress.

"How does it look?" she asks nervously.

"You look beautiful." is my response. It's a simply long, white dress. Her hair is in it's naturally curly state. She does look absolutely gorgeous.

"Thank you. Am I supposed to be nervous?" she asks.

"It's natural Annie." Thalia says coming in.

"Hello Thalia." I say.

"Mrs. Blofis. It's nice to see you." she responds. She is Annabeth's maid of honor. She's in a short blue dress. Piper, Hazel, and Reyna come in wearing longer versions of Thalia's dresses. They go to their ankles.

"Hello girls." I say.

"Hey Mrs. Blofis." they say. Someone knocks on the door.

"That's our que." I say.

"Oh gods I'm nervous." Annabeth says.

"Don't be. He loves you and you love him. This is just a silly ceremony to prove it in front of everyone." Piper says.

"If that's the case, they've been married over a million times." Thalia mutters. Piper glares at her.

"Let's get going girls." I say. We all exit, Annabeth behind us. The girls go down the aisle first and then it's time.

"It's go time." I say.

"I'm ready." she says nervously. She is all tense.

Then, we enter through the doors and her eyes meet Percy's. It's like her whole body relaxed. Percy keeps staring at her. He truly loves her. We get to the end and I give her to him. I take my seat to watch the ceremony.

…...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Aphrodite says looking at the couple.

"It's about time." I hear someone say from across the aisle. The room busts into laughter. Percy and Annabeth blush. My baby boy is married. He got the best person for him. I couldn't be happier.

"You are now officially a Jackson. Welcome to our crazy family." I say to Annabeth.

"Trust me, she'll always be a Jackson." Percy says smiling.

"She better be, or I'll have your head." Aphrodite pipes up. Everyone laughs except Percy who blushes.

"Percy, she's right. I love you, but you'll be in so much trouble if you let Annabeth ever get away." I say.

"Gee, thanks mom." he says sarcastically. I kiss his forehead.

"Your welcome baby. Now, for the speeches." I say. Grover stands up nervously and walks to the microphone.

"Well, we all knew we would be here one day. Who knows why Percy waited so long. I'm glad he finally got married. After all the denial, he finally got the girl. I'm so honored to have the greatest hero the world will ever know as my best friend. They truly have the greatest romance in history and nobody could ever destroy that. Congratulations." he says. Everyone claps. Thalia walks up to the microphone.

"Finally we are here. Gods, you guys had me thinking you were never going to get hitched. I love you guys, but I have wanted to strangle you for waiting so long, so many times. You guys are my best friends and I want you guys to have the happiest marriage ever. If anyone tries to screw with them, I know how to shoot with accuracy. Just saying. Congratulations to Annie and Kelp Head." she says. I chuckle.

"What's up? Well, I may be the hottest guy ever, but Percy is a close second. I'm glad that Annabeth finally found him. Man was she pissed without him .She almost killed me a couple of times. You guys deserve all the happiness in the world. Now, let me suggest your first boys name. How about Leo Jr.?" Leo says. Piper kicks him off the stage.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. He's weird. I just want to say that you guys are truly made for each other. I mean, my mom talks non-stop about Percabeth. Well, Annabeth is great and Percy needs someone to keep him in line, so Percy don't lose her. Congratulations." she says. I go to the stage.

"I was very excited when Percy came home at the age of twelve talking about this girl named Annabeth. She was all he talked about. I didn't even know her, but I knew she was the one for him. When I finally met her, I could picture this day in my head. I could feel that this is the only girl I could ever dream of Percy being with. So, thank you Annabeth. I love you both." I say. Everyone claps.

Next thing I know, Percy and Annabeth are off to the airport, on their way to their honeymoon in Greece.


	2. Piper: Announcement

**I'm back. Wow, 4 reviews in less than 18 hours. Thank you guys so much. Please keep them coming. My name is not Rick Riordan, so I don't own PJO or HOO.**

Piper's POV

Percabeth came back yesterday from their honeymoon in Greece. They are the first of us to get married. Jason needs to hurry up and propose already. Well, it's time to be happy for my friends.

"Hey guys." Annabeth waves at us.

"Dudes, you guys had a 2 month honeymoon?" Leo asks.

"Well, we were touring Greece which lead to Rome. We lost track of time." Percy explains. Both of them are smiling.

"Well, we know what you guys were doing." Leo says. I smack his head.

"That hurt Beauty Queen." he says.

Chiron walks to the microphone in the mess hall.

"Listen up everyone. Percy and Annabeth would like to share some news with the camp. Please welcome them up here." he says. Everyone claps as they make their way to the front.

"Hi everyone. We have some news to share. It's very important." Annabeth says. Percy grins.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" he sings into the microphone. The whole room starts buzzing.

"His name shall be Leo Jr.! I called it!" Leo cries.

"Leo, shut up." Annabeth says smiling. Percy and her look so happy. They should be. They've been through so much to get here. Man, I really want to get married.

"Now, who had a Percabeth moment without me?" A voice asks. Oh gods. Why? My mother appears through a cloud of pink.

"Aphrodite, we knew you would find out sooner or later." Annabeth addresses her.

"Honey, I knew. Trust me. I'm updated on my Percabeth gossip. It's a hobby of mine. Now, we need to talk about this babies wardrobe. Are we thinking boy or girl?" My mom asks.

"Uh, we don't exactly know." Percy says.

"Leave it to you to sound intelligent Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says. Percy smirks sarcastically at her and she mimics him. Gods, they are so cute together.

"Oh, we can find out. I know people. Piper come here. I need your assistance." my mom says looking at me. I walk over to them.

"Let's go. I've got baby clothes to help you pick out." she says to us. We are flashed into a store.

"I'm sorry about her." I say to Annabeth.

"We are use to her." she replies. I nod in agreement.

"Now, I know what you guys are having. You two are going to go pick out clothes for both genders and Piper here is going to help me pick out furniture. You guys will not be in the nursery until your baby shower. Then, you will find out what you are having." she explains to Percy and Annabeth. I follow her one way and they go another.

"Now my daughter, I have a proposition for you. This is the gender." my mom says and whispers in my ear.

"Oh gods. They are going to be so excited."

**Sorry, it's really short, but that will lead to the good parts. I will update soon. I promise.**


	3. AN IMPORTANT

**Guys, I need help with this story. Very VERY badly. If you have any ideas at all, I will try to use them. I'm stuck. If I don't get any help I might have to take this story down, and I REALLY don't want to do that. My writing flow isn't in tip top shape because my life is all screwed up right now. I just need your help. Any idea will help you get an update faster!**


End file.
